On a conventional easel, an artist's canvas is fixed in one position and the artist must move himself or herself relative to the position of the canvas in order to work on all parts of it. In some conventional easels, the horizontal member on which the lower edge of the canvas rests can be set in different positions, i.e. higher or lower, to facilitate working on various parts of the canvas. Also, there are easels intended for use by an artist in a seated position. However, in known easels, it is not possible readily to move the canvas about, without removing it from the easel, to a variety of positions so that different parts of the canvas are moved close to the hand of an artist who is confined to a wheelchair and/or who has limited strength or ability to reach his or her hand and brush to parts of the canvas that are farther removed. Such an artist is faced with the task of removing the canvas from the easel, making adjustments to the canvas-holding members of the easel (if that is possible) and replacing the canvas on the easel in another position. This can be a time-consuming exercise involving considerable difficulty for the artist or for the person who assists the artist.